


We’re Done

by ava_martini



Category: Big Little Lies (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_martini/pseuds/ava_martini
Summary: SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERSDon't read if you haven't watched Season 2 - Episode 2 yet. This is a one-shot of Ed Mackenzie. Because Adam Scott...





	We’re Done

Ed Mackenzie threw the biggest rock he could find over the cliff with so much force that he thought he'd dislocated his shoulder.  Even with such force, the rock didn't reach the waters, a few meters away from the cliffside, but he imagined it did reach the waves and that it would skip a few times before it finally sank to the bottom of the ocean.  He imagined it was him sinking.  No, it should be the fucking theatre director that was sinking in the ocean. 

Fuck him for fucking Madeline.  And fuck Madeline for fucking him.  He was so angry, he didn't care that he wasn't making any sense.  He walked aimlessly back and forth near the edge of the cliff.  It was dangerously close and the sound of waves rolling on the beach filled his ears. 

His marriage was done.  He had no idea how he could ever forgive Madeline for this.  Let alone look at her without picturing his wife having wild sex with another man.  He clenched his fists and knocked on his head a few times to get rid of the unwanted images that were making him angrier by the minute.

He knew something was going on between them.  He had that sinking gut feeling that he chose to ignore.  He was stupid enough to believe that his wife would never cheat on him.  He was stupid enough to think that the son of a bitch had wanted to get under her skirt and that Madeline had chosen not to be unfaithful to him.  His mind starts falling into a rabbit hole as his thoughts jump between how he should have been a better husband to Madeline and how much hurt he could inflict on the man who ruined his marriage.

"You're dangerously close to the edge."

Ed almost loses his balance, startled by the sound of Bonnie's calm voice.  "Jesus Christ, you fucking startled me."  Ed stepped away from the edge, into a safer distance.  Bonnie just stared morosely into the dark horizon.  "What are you doing out here?" He asked.  He always found it hard to read Bonnie and based on what Nathan had been telling him, Bonnie was not herself since the accident.

She doesn't answer him.  She has both hands in the pockets of her sweater.  Her eyes glazed as she continued to look at the dark sky.

Ed calms down a bit from his anger as Bonnie's stoic presence affects him.  He feels that whatever she's going through right now is probably worse than his marital problems.  He wondered if there was more to the incident than what Madeline had told him.  He was really having a hard time trusting his wife after finding out all the lies she'd been telling him.  Whatever was causing Bonnie's depressed state was really doing a number on her.

"Madeline cheated on me." Ed didn't know why he wanted to share this information with Bonnie.  But he somehow felt that if he shared what was bothering him, maybe Bonnie would feel a little better about whatever was bothering her.  But her face remained expressionless and unaffected.

He wanted to stop talking, but once he started, he found it hard to stop.  "God knows how long it's been going on.  And she told Abbigail.  Which is how I found out about it." Ed paused, as his words were hitting him hard.  "My fucking marriage is over." He went quiet.  He had nothing more to say. 

"I'm sorry." Bonnie's voice was soft and barely audible.

"Fuck." Ed sighed.

They stand in silence next to each other as they both lose themselves into the endless ocean.


End file.
